Training Days
by Typewriterman
Summary: Don't you wonder what those girls subjected Aang to train his arrow off? [Oneshot]


_...And I'd like to mention that thanks to Disclaimer Bot 57-0A63, I can't be sued for copyright infringement or anything similar to that. Why would people care that I'm using their characters for a fanfiction? I should've just bought a PS3 instead...they're cheaper..._

* * *

**Aang's training days**

_It's strange to think…that all of those games that you played as a kid…they actually prepared you for the future…_

It was warm for a normal spring day and sort of scary as how much it seemed like summer. The ice and snow that prevailed had all but melted—the streams and rivers increased in size, strength and speed. Everything was much greener, and required less stuffy clothes.

_Hmmm less clothes…_ A high speed pebble whizzed by the daydreaming Avatar, snapping him out of his daydream. His usual dodge form caused him to lose his balance atop the high standing pillar of rock, and for the next few more minutes Aang swirled his arms around to and fro to regain it. Standing on one leg, the brightly clothed boy stared down shocked.

"What was _that _for?"

"Nice to see you still kicking, Twinkletoes!" His earthbending Sifu called back. Her smile was wide and her eyebrows were furrowed inward to increase the effectiveness of her sarcasm. "But the goal here's to block, not dodge!" Sokka was standing next to her, quietly drinking out of his canteen. He attempted to bounce the canteen up and down and peered into the hole when there was no longer any water in it, and walked out of view.

"Aang, remember that we're trying to help you with your other bending styles, not just Airbending!" a soother, and friendlier tone of voice called out. "This time we'll give a countdown so you'll be ready, alright?"

"Yeah!" Aang prepared himself with a short intake of air, and then exhaled at a controlled rate through his mouth. Closing his eyes to concentrate, he repeated the motion, inhaling quickly through his nostrils.

"Three…"

Slowly opening his eyes, he placed more focus on his stance. Currently he stood on both feet atop the stone pillar, and carefully keeping his balance; he lifted his left foot and angled his remaining one; managing to balance on one leg. That way, he could more to the next pillar with less energy needed.

"Two…"

Content with his form, Aang concentrated on his surroundings. Currently, there was a slight gust of wind, but it wasn't enough to disrupt his balance. He was standing atop a high pillar made of stone, approximately fifteen feet above the ground, but the next pillar after each was taller by an average of five to six feet. The soft flow of water down below allowed him the use of waterbending, but also alerted him that Katara could do the same.

"ONE!"

Jumping to the first pillar, Aang just barely avoided a rock-pedo, and a wild shot of smaller rocks afterwards. He jumped towards the next one, and felt the pillar start to tumble and shake. As he jumped to the third, a large boulder flew towards him from the front, forcing Aang's natural instincts to tell him retreat. To his dismay, the pillar behind him toppled over, leaving him no place to run. Finding that there was enough room, he drew his right leg in a semi circle while his left was firmly planted. Flexing his arm muscles, the airbender lifted a large chunk of rock to shield him from the incoming projectile.

Hearing the thud of crashing rock and stone, Aang dropped his make shift shield and jumped to the next pillar. From behind him, a stream of water flew and Aang had just barely managed a vertical air slice—dividing the water projectile in half. He moved to the next pillar, and found that he now had two blobs of water to deal with. Realizing that the use of airbending would be fruitless, Aang drew air into his lungs and exhaled as cold a breath as he could. Now having two icicles fly towards him, he jumped backwards to the next pillar and bent the previous one to intercept the balls of ice. His daring move proved too risky, and he stumbled backwards and began to fall towards the ground.

His hands barely managed to grab the higher pillar's edge, and he had bent rock to catch his feet absentmindedly. "Whoo…" Aang sharply inhaled, but he quickly screamed when a hail of jagged rocks were coming his way. He back flipped onto the taller ledge, and jumped backwards towards the next pillar. Haven learnt his lesson; he turned midair and desperately held onto the ledge, as a huge boulder destroyed the pillar behind him. Aang desperately clamored to get to his feet, and prepared himself for the oncoming onslaught that flew towards him.

The first small rock flying towards his face—smashed by an open palm strike; the second whizzing towards his right leg—pelted by a rock from the falling debris of the previous pillar. The sloshing of water behind him caused Aang to spin with arms open. It circumvented him like a stream of water in a river bend, and created a wall protecting him from the rest of the small rocks. Two large boulders managed to penetrate the wall however, roaring through the stream and splashing foamy water all over. Aang charged the nearest boulder, and jump kicked it, launching him three pillars ahead while forcing the second boulder to crash into the first.

_Just a few more to go…_ Aang smirked to himself. He was caught off guard when a blue tendril swiped at him. Close to losing his balance, Aang managed to land on one foot on one pillar, but found that he was now in a predicament. Just four pillars left, the airbender was surrounded by blue tendrils raising high into view. A quick glance around him, and he found that there were eight in all. Desperate to finish, Aang sent a rock into the closest guarding the next step, but it was grabbed with a slight slosh. The other tendrils attacked, and were sequentially sliced up by bursts of air. They only re-grew, suffering no damage at all. All of the tendril closed in, like a hand closing into a fist, but were held back by a sphere of air.

Aang could feel the pillar under him start to shake, slowly crumbling that would lead to a full collapse. Using a similar trick as he did before, he inhaled as deeply as he could, and with the use of the air sphere, released super cooled air to freeze the tendrils into icicles. Aang easily broke through, and stood triumphantly at the last pillar just before the opposing grassy cliff. "Ha Ha, alright! Le's get some food!"

An airborne canteen smacked him in his face, pushing Aang treacherously over the edge. He desperately tried to retain his balance by spinning his arms in a circle towards the opposite way, but when a boomerang caught his ankle, Aang completely lost his footing and dropped into the ravine below with a splash.

Toph and Katara ran over to where Aang had plunged, and found Sokka standing there, smirking. He had his hand up in the air, and the blue tinted boomerang flew right into his waiting grasp. The Mohawked warrior looked over to the two girls, keeping his face cool and blowing one edge of the V-shaped projectile. "Shouldn't have let his guard down." He walked over to where Aang had pulled himself out of the river, canteen clutched in his soaking hand. Sokka bent down and politely took it, and finding that there was water in it from lightly shaking it, proceed to drink and walked out of view.

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

I always wondered how exactly Aang 'trained his arrow off" with the girls...he's going to want a vacation after that...

Inspired by the minigame, "Aang On" from the "Escape from the Spirit World" game. You can find it on Nick (dot) com and the password to watch the first comic is " .. .. T H .. .."

Note that you have to fill in the blanks yourself...


End file.
